Return of the Ganado
by Lemurian99
Summary: This story takes place years later during the events of Resident Evil 6. For those who are confused about this fan-fiction, you must read Story of A Ganado.
1. Chapter 1

(Our story begins where it ended. In a remote village in the Mountainous region of Spain. A Father and son return from hunting. They field dress the deer outside. The husbands wife approaches with a smile on her face. This is the story of the Ganado.)

Gabriel: Well dear, our son made this shot.

Carina: Did he now? ( She inspects quality) Now this is top quality steer meat. Good job, Anthony. Wash up you two and help me prepare the dinner.)

(Anthony uses the shower first. Gabriel uses the shower second. Gabriel looks in the mirror. He places his hand on the mirror. He has changed. The too of them head downstairs and assist with the cooking. They use all manner of herbs and spices. It is not a royal banquet, but a simple, yet gourmet, style dinner.)

Gabriel: I got to admit, this looks great. Now let's eat.

(Right before they get a chance to eat. there is a knock on the door)

Carina: Who could it be at this hour?

Gabriel: I'll handle it. (He nods to her. Carina places her hand on the bottom of the table where she keeps her gun. She takes the safety off. Gabriel walks to door. He opens it) Ramiro, what are you doing here?

Ramon: I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, Gabriel

Gabriel: Nonsense, Ramon. Please come in.

Ramon: Thank you. I will make this brief.

(They enter.)

Ramon: My wife, Alinda, is sick, very ill. We are expecting our first child soon but she is very weak. I've come to ask you for your help.

Gabriel: I see. Let me see what I can do.

Ramon: Gracias, Gabriel.

Gabriel: Honey, thank you for preparing dinner. Don't wait up for me. I'll be back. Excuse me, Ramon.

Ramon: Of course.

(Gabriel whispers in Carina ear)

Gabriel: Set all security surveillance systems in place until I come back.

Carina: I will. I hope everything goes well. (They share a kiss. He looks at Anthony)

Gabriel: Help your mother with the dishes when you are finished.

Anthony: I will Papa.

(Gabriel turns to Ramon)

Gabriel: Vamonos.

(They leave. Carina puts the safety back on.)

Anthony: Hey mom, why do the villagers always ask dad for help.

Carina: Because he has very special powers, Anthony.

Anthony: Special powers?

Carina: Yes. You will see them one day.

(Gabriel and Ramon arrive at the village house near the tower. Ramon opens the door. They proceed upstairs. The Mid-wife is sitting next to the ill wife. The Mid-wife approaches Ramon.)

Mid-wife: The fever is only getting worse. Now she is getting a cold sweat. The herbs i've brewed are only slowing the progression.

Ramon: It will be alright. El jefe is here to help.

Gabriel: How long has this been going on for?

Mid-wife: Cuarto días.

Gabriel: 4 days. Ramon, allow me.

Ramon: Yes jefe.

(Gabriel inspects the ill wife. He notices a small scabbed cut on the side of her arm. There are red marks crawling up her arm.)

Gabriel: This is serious, Ramon. Your wife has septicemia.

Ramon: Que es eso?

Gabriel: It is a condition when a wound has not been treated immediately and is subjected to bacteria. These bacteria enter the bloodstream and cause a build up of toxins. Your wife is in grave danger.

Ramon: What do you need, Jefe? What sort of herbs or plants can we brew?

Gabriel: There is not enough time to gather the necessary materials. She needs a blood transfusion, fast. I need you all to wait outside.

Ramon: I don't want to leave my wife.

(Gabriel hesitates. But there is no choice now)

Gabriel: Very well, you can all stay. What you are about to see you must not tell anyone.

Ramon: Si Jefe. Whatever you say.

Gabriel: Swear it!

Ramon: I swear.

Mid-wife: I swear.

(Gabriel grabs the arm of the ill wife. He closes his eyes. The skin of his hand begins to fuse with her arm. A translucent fluid filled sac begins to form. We can see, muscles, veins, capillaries and arteries. His circulatory system merges with hers. He takes the role of a blood filter. 2 hours later the procedure is finished.)

Ramon: Thank you for everything that you have done.

(Gabriel reaches into his pocket. He pulls out all unmarked bottle of pills.)

Gabriel: Have your wife take one of these a day for seven days. They will regain her strength.

Ramon: Gracias Gabriel.

Gabriel: Get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow.

(He walks off into the night. Gabriel returns to his home.)

Carina: Hey babe. (She kisses him on the cheek. He has a certain look on his face) What's wrong?

Gabriel: She was on the verge of death. I had to use my ...Plagas in order to heal her.

(Carina understands his concern)

Carina: There was no other choice, was there? How did..they react.

Gabriel: They had a look of fear on their faces. They have never seen anything like that before.

Carina: They are bound to inform people about you.

Gabriel: I made them swear secrecy in order to save her life. That's all I can hold them too. Where is Anthony?

Carina: He's asleep.

Gabriel: Were you able to take a sample of his DNA

Carina: I managed to grab a couple of hairs from his head. What is this all about?

Gabriel: I need to get to my lab. I want to see if the Las Plagas DNA is present in our sons body.

Carina: And if it is?

Gabriel: I will have to teach him how to control it. But it has been a long day and I am tired. Maybe I'll continue my work tomorrow.

(They go to their bed room. The pass Anthony's room. He is sound asleep. The parents go to their room. To set the mood, listen to **Oumou Sangare - Saa Magni**. They get into bed. They start getting cozy. They start getting real cozy. They start making passionate love. After several hours of love making they both fall asleep.)


	2. The world's state

(Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Gabriel, there has been a a civil war, a 6 month long Civil War, brewing in Eastern Europe. Two B.S.A.A Agents assist the others on the front lines. The J'avo are advancing.)

B.S.A.A We are being overrun. Where is that M134!?

(Suddenly a GAZ 2975 breaks through a wall.)

Ashley: GET DOWN!

(They all duck! She pumps the J'avos full of lead. Another B.S.A.A Agent steps out from the vehicle and uses LAR Grizzly Big-Boar. She snipes them. The J'avos turn into instant red sauce and jello. The Edonian Liberation Army retreats)

B.S.A.A Commander: All forces cease fire! Cease Fire! They've had enough.

(Like all areas in war, there are casualties)

Captain Richardson: Spectacular work you two. With your assistance we managed to push the ELA back an secured two northern outpost near Chetnia and Varquk.

Ashley Graham: Just doing our part, Cap.

Hadiyya: Where is Robert and Samira? We heard that they were with the southern front during civilian evac.

(Captain is silent for a brief moment.)

Captain Richardson: They...they didn't make it. They were evacuating people at old museum when their position got hit with. They managed to get the civies out of there. J'avo took out Robert. Samira got caught in a blast by an RPG.

(Captain Richardson gives them their dog tags. Hadiyya and Ashley have a moment of silence.)

Ashley: Were their bodies retrieved?

Captain Richardson: Yes. We have them on ice until we properly prepare them. That's not the only reason why I'm here. You two are being reassigned. Your chopper leaves for HQ in 30 minutes.

Hadiyya: Wait a moment. You want us to leave while the fight is most likely to continue. You want us to leave our comrades behind?!

Ashley: Order or not sir, we don't leave our troops behind.

Captain Richardson: This order comes from directly from Chief Advisor Derek C. Simmons.

Ashley: And what about Clive O' Brian?

Captain Richardson: He was replaced by Simmons. They broke the news about six months ago. Some of us just got the message.

(They both hesitate)

Hadiyya: What is the assignment?

Captain Richardson: Simmons will brief you on that. Pack your things and get on that chopper.

Hadiyya: Very well.

(They salute the Captain. Richardson salutes and leaves.)

Ashley: Do you smell that?

Hadiyya: Yes. Smells like some real bullshit.

Ashley: Sure does.

(They pack up and head to the chopper. A group of B.S.A.A meet up with them)

Ashley: Beta squad, Night Pack, this is where our training with you ends and where your real training begins. Protect the person next to you and around you. Always be on your toes and be each others eyes.

Tanner: We will. Thank you both for everything. Until next time.

(Hadiyya and Ashley salute. They salute back. They board the chopper. The chopper leaves. Meanwhile at HQ. Clive O' Brian is assessing a certain video feed. There seems to be an encrypted message. He notices Simmons arriving. He slowly close his laptops.)

Clive O' Brian: Simmons, to what do I owe this visit?

Simmons: Are the President's Personnel escort ready for deployment?

Clive O'Brian: They are being assembled as we speak. What is this all about?

Simmons: Just a simple operation ensuring the safety of the President for his gala.

Clive O' Brian: Simmons, whats really going on? Rumor has it that its more like a speech than a gala.

Simmons: Perhaps it is a speech. But its not just a B.S.A.A agents that will provide security. Agent Kennedy and Harper have been assigned to be the Presidents personal bodyguard. That's all you need to know.

Clive O' Brian: Yeah.

Simmons: Surely you're still not upset that I replaced you as head of the B.S.A.A. I delivered results while you took your sweet time. It was time for new management. I make sure that any objective is achieved quickly and efficiently. That is why I run the show now. All you need to do is simply watch.

Clive O' Brian: Oh, I watch alright. I watch as my friends get slaughtered out there. People that I have known for years, decades. Thats something that weighs on my conscience, unlike a hollow person such as yourself. You only see them as expendable. Just plain meat.

Simmons: They're doing their part in our war against terrorism. Make sure that the B.S.A.A escort are assemble for their mission. That will be all.

Clive O' Brian: Sure thing, Simmons.

(Simmons leaves)

Clive O' Brian: Leon, are your with the President?

Leon: I am.

Clive O' Brian: And Agent Harper?

Leon: She has not arrived yet. I've worked with her for years and she has never been late once. I find it rather odd.

Clive O' Brian: The President's safety is top priority. He specifically wanted to have a talk with you.

Leon: With me? About what?

Clive O' Brian: You will know soon enough. O' Brian out.

Leon: Same here.

Butler: Mr. Kennedy, the president will speak to you now.


	3. C Event

(There is a moment of silent. President Benford reveals his agenda in releasing the truth to the public about the Raccoon City Incident. There is a small mic hidden in the room. Simmons is listening on the other end of the line)

Simmons: So our president has decided to become a rat. If he succeeds then it will be the end of the United States. The Family is glad that you have decided to partake in our objective, Helena Harper.

Helena Harper: If I do this... will you Deborah go?

Simmons: I'm a man of my word.

Helena Harper: Just as long as you keep your word. Leon...forgive me.

(The clock ticks. Hours go by. The B.S.A.A Convoy is on route to Ivy University.)

Ashley: So whats the word, Hadiyya?

Hadiyya: The President is going to provide a speech at the Tall Oaks Ivy University.

Ashley: All this for a speech? Thirty heavily armed B.S.A.A agents requested by Simmons for a couple of words. That seems rather odd. Are we expecting trouble?

Hadiyya: Hmmm..maybe. Let's just stay on our toes. Say we're almost there. That's the campus.

Ashley: This place looks like Harvard.

Hadiyya: Do you know anyone that goes here?

Ashley: No.

(she hears a small sound)

Ashley: What is that sound? Do you hear that?

Hadiyya: I hear nothing. Hold on a sec? What is that?

(They look outside the window. They see it.

Hadiyya: BRACE, BRACE, BRACE! BRACE FOR IMPACT!

(A missile sized projectile hits the convoy. It sends trucks flying. There is a high ringing pitch noise. The kind of noise that echoes in you mind. A blue liquid spills from the missile projectile and aerosolizes. Hadiyya gets up. She runs towards Ashley. She has a small wound on the side of her head. Hadiyya tries to help Ashley)

Ashley: Hold on! I'm stuck. (Ashley grabs her knife and cuts the belt) What the hell was that all about?!

(They notice that their B.S.A.A comrades are coughing as they have inhaled the gas. They begin to turn into zombies. They prey upon the stunned B.S.A.A Members. They are getting torn to pieces, ripped to shreds.)

Hadiyya: Oh Shit. Don't breath the gas!

(The Infected B.S.A.A members go after Hadiyya and Ashley. They raise their weapons)

Ashley: Sorry guys.

(They open fire. Brains are flying everywhere. Then the bullets start deflecting.)

Ashley: Dammit, they're wearing armored gear!

(Hadiyya looks around. She picks up a grenade)

Hadiyya: Get ready to run! (She pulls the pin and rolls it. They duck behind the seats. The grenade explodes creating a whole in the truck)

Hadiyya: RUN!

(They make a break for it. As the runs the notice a Lepotitsa running right towards them. Ashley takes a shot. The creature sprays the C-Virus Gas. They run inside the North building and bar the doors)

Hadiyya: That was too close. Are you alright, Ashley?

Ashley: Yeah. So the rumors were all true. Exposure to the C-Virus can turn a person into the infected without being bitten. (They catch there breath) What now?

Hadiyya: This is Hadiyya to B.S.A.A HQ. Come in HQ! (There is static feed) Come in, Hunnigan.

Hunnigan: Hadiyya, what's the status of the mission? Were you able to rendevous with Leon and Helena?

Hadiyya: Negative. Agent Graham and myself were heading to the Tall Oaks Ivy University when we were ambushed by projectiles. It deployed the C-Virus Gas. Most of our B.S.A.A personal were infected...and... and we were forced to kill them. As of right now we have holed up in in the University's Northern building.

Hunnigan: My God. Alright, stay put. I will send out a call for an extraction team-

Ashley: Negative on that. The C-Virus gas has not yet dissipated. We can't afford to risk the lives of any more agents. We'll figure something out.

Hunnigan: Be careful then. I will try to maintain contact with you both as much as I can. I'm still trying to get a hold of Leon. Hang tight.

Hadiyya: Sure. Hadiyya out.

Ashley: I suggest we fortify the entrances and exits. The Infected won't stay put for long.

Hadiyya: You packed?

(Ashley reloads her MP9)

Ashley: Locked and loaded.

Hadiyya: Short controlled burst only. Be on your toes. We don't know who or what else is in this place with us.

(Hunnigan is overseeing various mayday calls. Quite the headache to deal with. She goes into her drawer, pulls out a bottle of Tylenol and a water bottle. She takes two tablets with a drink. Her superior makes his appearance.)

Derek C. Simmons: Have you located Leon or Helena yet?

Hunnigan: No, sir. Still nothing

Derek C. Simmons: That's rather odd. Those two were in charge for the presidents safety and they vanished. This doesn't make any sense. I will hold a meeting about this developing situation. You are to call me the moment you get in touch with them.

Hunnigan: Yes, sir.

(Just as Simmons leaves, Clive O' Brian makes his appearance.)

Hunnigan: What news?

Clive O' Brian: We sent the word to retired B.S.A.A agents that their services are required. That we need all the help we can get. Did you hear anything about the Convoy that was sent out as security detail.

Hunnigan: The were ambushed in an attack. The convoy suffered massive casualties. Of 20 agents only two have survived. Hadiyya and Graham. They have isolated themselves in the northern compound

Clive O' Brian: Do we have any other agents in the area?

Hunnigan: Only Leon and Helena. I haven't had much luck reaching them. (She massages the sides of her head)

Clive O' Brian: You've been up for three days. Go rest for five minutes.

Hunnigan: Yes. That would be nice.

Clive O' Brian: I will monitor your station until you get back.

Hunnigan: Thank you.

(She leaves. He opens an cyberlink.)

Clive O' Brian: HQ to Josh Stone.

Josh: I hear you HQ.

Clive O' Brian: I need you to contact someone in Spain. I'm sending the coordinates. The individual is Gabriel Valeras. You remember him?

Josh: I do.

Clive O' Brian: I want you to bring him here. Be careful how you approach him. He is incredibly paranoid. Tell him we're calling him back and let him know the reason.

Josh: Will do. Stone out.

(communication ends)


	4. Return to the Front

( Gabriel is out in the fields with Carina and Anthony. They are harvesting the potato, radish and beet crops)

Carina: This crop yield is unusually small? What do you think, Gabriel?

(Gabriel inspects the crop)

Gabriel: The ground needs to rest, to replenish itself. It will take time though. I take horses and excavate a new garden patch.

Carina: I was thinking of something new that we can grow.

Gabriel: Like what?

Carina: I was thinking of growing roses.

Gabriel: Roses...sure. It would nice to do something different. I will prepare a new garden bed next to the house

Anthony: Father, I finished milking the goats and collected all the chicken eggs. What next?

Gabriel: You can help your mother by loading the crops onto the wagon and going to the market with her.

(He hears a twig snap in the distance. He knows that they are not alone.)

Gabriel: I will follow shortly.

Anthony: Okay papa.

Gabriel: See you soon love.

(Gabriel embraces his wife. She gets onto the horse drawn wagon)

Carina: Hyahh.

(The horse pulls the wagon. They're out of sight.)

Gabriel: Alright, you can quit tip toeing around me. I know you there. So you might as well come out.

(Josh appears and walks towards Gabriel)

Josh: Gabriel.

Gabriel: Josh. It has been many years. You can tell the rest of you men to stand down.

Josh: How did you know-

Gabriel: That you weren't alone. Over the years The Sample Plaga mutates and adapted in my body, right down to the cellular level. And since its DNA is bonded to mine, my body also went some through many changes. Seeing in night vision and infrared, increased telepathy, strength, speed, sense of smell and the power to mutate while holding on to my consciousness. But enough of that. Why are the B.S.A.A here in my lands? Leon and O'Brian officially declared me deceased.

Josh: Many things have transpired since the last time we met. I know that this quiet, farming life is something suitable to your nature. It is what you grew up with. Its what you treasure most, right next to your family.

Gabriel: Careful, Josh. Do not mention my family

Josh: I meant no offense or threat. I am going to break this down for you. Since you have been labeled KIA, there has been many Bio-terror attacks that have continued, especially when it came to Las Plagas dispersal in unstable countries.

Gabriel: Without the The Sample Plagas, those other parasitic variations would become useless.

Josh: That was true. Then years later bioterrorism took a new turn with something called the Chrysalis Virus, C-Virus for short. It's unlike anything we have ever seen. Makes the T-Virus look like a common cold. See for yourself.

(He passes him a I-Pad looking device.)

Gabriel: Technology has come a long way. (He watches and analyses the footage) This..this can't be. No infection rate is that volatile. How long does it take to turn?

Josh: Sixteen to Twenty seconds.

(Gabriel thinks long and hard)

Gabriel: Does it spread through person to person contact.

Josh: It did but now it has become airborne. The whole world is facing a massive global bio-terrorist attack. And it won't belong before the fighting comes to your doorstep and destroys everything you have built for all these communities. We are calling everyone, even the retired B.S.A.A members to help us fight this war. We need you, Gabriel. Will you help us?

(Gabriel thinks really hard)

Gabriel: Do you have a mission for me?

Josh: I do. A rescue mission.

Gabriel: No collecting BOW samples. No fancy paperwork

Josh: Just rescue.

Gabriel: How much time would I have if I should accept.

Josh: We leave in twenty minutes and we'll take a Jet to the U.S

Gabriel: The U.S?

Josh: There has been an attack there. We are searching for survivors as we speak.

Gabriel: I'll go. But I'm going to inform my family first before my departure.

Josh: Thats fine. We will be waiting here. (Gabriel gets on his bike) And Gabriel..thank you.

Gabriel: I do this for my family. That is why I'm agreeing to this.

(Gabriel rides into town. He see's his families stall. Carina smiles at him. Anthony sells a bushel of carrots. A girl presents Anthony with a flower. Gabriel smiles to see his family so happy but he needs to break the news to them)

Carina: Hi honey. We just sold out entire beet crop.

Gabriel: That's great news. Listen, Carina. There is something I need to tell you.

(He explains the whole story. Carina's mood shifts from happy to uncertainty. Anthony returns. He notices the look of his mothers face)

Anthony: Mom, is everything alright?

Carina: I wish I can tell you everything is alright. But it's not.

Gabriel: Anthony. Some terrible things are happening in the world. Papa's friends need his help in order to save people. I might have to go away for a while. But I promise i'll be back. You know that rifle hanging over the mantle near the fireplace.

Anthony: Yes.

Gabriel: That gun belong to your grandfather and great grandfather. Now,... it belongs to you. While I am gone, you are man of the house. Help your mother when she needs it. If you need to hunt for meat, I left you instructions in how to use it. Remember the hunting grounds. Remember to respect the your bounty for they are a gift from nature. And always help others if they should ask.

Anthony: Okay, dad.

Gabriel: Carina, my love. If something should happen while I'm away, use the the castle to protect the people.

Carina: I will.

(Gabriel embraces his family and leaves reluctantly. He leaves to protect his dream. He arrives at the chopper)

Gabriel: Let's do this. The sooner the mission is finished, the sooner I go home.

Josh: Welcome back, Gabriel

(Josh hands Gabriel his old B.S.A.A uniform. He gets into the chopper..)


	5. Times Ticking

For this part, I want you to listen to Re4 music while imagining a Re6 Gameplay.

(Gabriel puts on his old uniform.)

Gabriel: What's the mission objective?

Josh: We have a report that Two B.S.A.A agents are trapped in Ivy University in Tall Oaks city. The B.S.A.A were sent as escort for the U.S President. Then the attack happened and huge amounts C-Virus gas was unleashed onto the city. Most of the B.S.A.A Agents are KIA with the exception of two. One of them you know as Hadiyya.

Gabriel: Hadiyya? So she became B.S.A.A huh. And the other Agent?

Josh: Her name is Ashley Graham.

Gabriel: Graham. It's a small world.

Josh: What?

Gabriel: Oh nothing. The thing that is bothering me is that Simmons instructed an organized group of Elite B.S.A.A soldiers at the last minute to guard the president. And what about the Leon and Helena? They were charged in being the president's bodyguards. Where were they?

Josh: I'm wish I knew. Your mission is to retrieve anyone alive, the agents, especially President Adams if he still alive.

Pilot: Sir we are approaching coordinates.

Josh: This is your stop, Gabriel. Good Luck soldier.

Gabriel: Same for you.

Josh: One more thing. This is Hunnigan's contact. Call her if it's absolutely necessary.

Gabriel: Will do. Much luck to you guys.

(The plane doors open. Gabriel jumps off the plane. He descends from the sky. He see's the C-Virus clouds throughout the city. He activates his parachute. He maneuvers his way to the outer most part of the University. He lands. Missions is a go. He runs to a gate. He grabs the bars and pulls hard. He rips the doors off.)

Gabriel: Oh man. Such a mess.

(He proceeds onto the campus and follows the northern trail. He gets a look at the infected. There are dozens of them. They turn their attention to him. Pulls out a mine thrower and shoots a zombie. The explosion detonates. Gabriel does this several times and proceeds through the Campus. He encounters A Lepotitsa. He shoots it several times. Its still coming at him. He switches to the Broken Butterfly. He fires and blows the creatures head off. He makes it to the first Building, The hall of Zoology. He kicks opens the doors)

Gabriel: B.S.A.A, B.S.S.A! Is anyone in here?!

(There is no response. Gabriel takes a deep breath, closes his eyes. He switches his vision to the infrared, his eyes glowing a bright neon orange. A recognized trait for a Resident Evil 4 Ganado. He patrols the halls. He hears something. Some strange squishing/flopping sound. The noise is around the corner. She readies his gun. He hits the corner and sees a giant creature. It looks like a combination between an eel, a crustacean and a snake. A C-Virus abomination)

Gabriel: Well then. That's a new one. Well, come on. Don't just stare ate me and drool.

(The C-Muta charges forward. Gabriel pulls our a Punisher Handgun and begins to shoot away like no tomorrow. Bullets deflect of its scales.)

Gabriel: OH SHIT!

( The C-Muta smashes him through the wall. Gabriel groans as he get up)

Gabriel: So you wanna go hard. Well two can play that game.

(He takes off his gloves and rolls up his sleeves. He groans from great strain as he transforms his arms into their Plaga Form, sharp and blade, like protrusions similar to Krauser's transformation. His fingers become thickened with reinforced bone.)

Gabriel: Come and get me!

(Gabriel and The C-Muta clash. Streaks of blood and tissue splatter, stain the walls and floor as these two slice, slash and hack away at each other. Gabriel rips the C-Muta's head off its neck, killing it once and for all. Gabriel takes a moment to breath. He sits on a chair. He begins to heal and regenerate himself. His fingers, hands and arms revert to their normal forms. He takes a few steps. Suddenly he coughs up blood on his hand.)

Gabriel: Dam, I should not have gone too far.

(He wipes the blood onto his tattered uniform. He puts on his gloves and with proceeds with his mission. Meanwhile back at the Northern Building, Hadiyya and Ashley are scouting. The check every room they come across. The air is still and every corner a triggering suspense. A zombie surprises Ashley. Ashley kicks the zombie's legs and jams a knife into its skull. She ends up in the party venue. She see's all the Roasted Turkeys on the silver platters)

Ashley: Such a shame to let all those Turkeys go to waste.

(Hadiyya patrols. She comes across a room. The door is partially closed. She opens it. There is a deceased body on the ground)

Hadiyya: OH SHIT!

(She rushes over and flips the corpse over.)

Hadiyya: Ashley. Come in Ashley!

Ashley: I hear you!

Hadiyya: Get your ass over to the Visitor room pronto.

(Ashley gets there in a hurry)

Ashley: What's wrong?

(Hadiyya points to the body. Ashley looks shocked)

Ashley: No...no..

(She kneels next to him)

Ashley: Uncle Adam.

(She has a moment of silence)

Hadiyya: Did you know him?

Ashley: Aye. He was my father's closet friend when he was president. I regarded him as uncle, part of my family. This is President Adams.

Hadiyya: The U.S PRESIDENT?!

Ashley: Yes.

Hadiyya: Oh damn.

(Hadiyya gets on the Cell Phone. Ashley closes the President's eyes.)

Hadiyya: Clive...answer the phone for God sakes.

Clive: I hear you, Hadiyya.

Hadiyya: We just found the President. He's dead.

Clive: We know that already. Simmons informed us of this tragedy. He told us that Leon shot him

Ashley: Leon?! Leon Kennedy?!

Clive: The president was exposed to the C-Virus gas. Leon put him down instead of leaving him as a zombie. Call it an act of mercy. As of right know Simmons has informed the B.S.A.A to initiate a worldwide man hunt for Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper.

Ashley: This is insane. Leon fought alongside us for years!

Clive: There is also one more thing. Simmons has ordered a sterilization of Tall Oaks. The C-Virus is spreading faster than our projections and it cannot be stopped.

Hadiyya: How much time?!

Clive: 40 minutes. B.S.A.A troops are extracting the last surviving civilians in the city as we speak. We will be sending a Chinook chopper to your location. It will pick the three of you up along with any survivors.

Hadiyya: Three of us?

Clive: Yes. There is another B.S.A.A service member on your site, Gabriel Valeras.

Hadiyya: Gabriel?

Clive: He was kind enough to lend us his assistance, just like all the retired service members. He has not made contact with you?

Hadiyya: Negative.

Clive: He will meet up with you. For the meantime search the campus for survivors. The chopper will pick you up in thirty minutes. Clive out.

Hadiyya: Roger.

(Hadiyya hangs up)

Ashley: Who is Gabriel?

Hadiyya: An old friend.


	6. Clock to Zero

(Suddenly they hear a sound. People screaming)

Hadiyya: Shit! Move!

(They run to the cries. They reach the door.)

Survivors: PLEASE OPEN THE DOORS! OPEN THE DOORS! PLEASE FOR GOD SAKES OPEN THE DOORS!

(The doors open)

Ashley: GET IN! HURRY!

(A small group of students make a break for it. One falls behind. The zombies are fast on his heels. Hadiyya rushes out to help him. Ashley lays a cover fire. The dead in the hundreds are being drawn in to the Gun Fire. Hadiyya makes it inside. Ashley closes the doors)

Girl survivor: Thank you. Thank you so much.

Ashley: Are there any other survivors on this Campus?

Girl Survivor: I think there were a few students in the Zoology hall. Were are all thats left from the rest of the other buildings.

Hadiyya: Are they still there?

Girl survivor: I don't think so. There is some kind of monster in that building with them.

(The doors begin to strain. The bolts begin to pop off Ashley reinforces the door with a crow bar. The bar begins to strain and bend.)

Hadiyya: ALL OF YOU GET TO THE PARTY VENUE!

( The survivors flee, The Two B.S.A.A Agents lock and load. The bar snaps and the dead pour in. They open fire. The dead still keep on coming. Ashley throws a grenade. Hadiyya uses her AR-15. The dead keep on coming. Ashley flips over a table and switches to two Sig-Sauer M17s. Amongst the dead are several Lepotica. They begin to discharge the C-Virus gas)

Hadiyya: Don't breathe the Gas! Fall back!

(They throw several grenades. They retreat to the Venue hall.)

Ashley: Bring some tables over here!

(Survivors bring tables and pile them against the door.)

Hadiyya: How much time do we have?

Ashley: Fifthteen minutes till EVAC leaves.

Hadiyya: You, what's your name?

Derrick: Derrick.

Hadiyya: Is there any other way to get off this campus?

Derrick: There is the custodial tunnels that run underneath the university. The used it for storing cleaning products and gardening tools.

Hadiyya: Then that's what we take. Lead the way!

(Gabriel goes door to door, checking every room for survivors. He turns the corner and sees a body leaning against a door. It is a professor wearing a white lab coat. He's barely alive.)

Professor: Pl..please help.

Gabriel: I'm with the B.S.A.A. I'm going to get you out of here.

Professor: No. It...it is too late for me. (He shows Gabriel his left arm. There is a bite mark on his lab coat sleeve) This key will open the door. Save...save my students. Please.

(The professor gives the key. Gabriel takes the key and holds the professor's hand.)

Professor: Keep them safe.

Gabriel: I will. You have my word.

(The professor dies. Gabriel covers the professor's eyes. Gabriel pulls out his Punisher Handgun and cocks it. He shoots. He opens the doors and enters the classroom)

Gabriel B.S.A.A! Is anyone in there?!

Student: Over here.

(A a group of scared souls emerge from underneath the tables.)

Gabriel: Are you guys alright? Are any of you hurt?

Student: No. Where's the professor.

Gabriel: He died protecting all of you. Does anyone here know how to use any kind firearm!

(A few students raise their hand)

Gabriel: You, your name?!

Student: Carmen

Gabriel: Take this punisher handgun.

(she takes the safety off)

Gabriel: You come here. Name.

Student: Joshua sir.

Gabriel: Joshua, do you know how to handle a shotgun?!

Joshua: Yes.

Gabriel: Take this Striker Shotgun. Capable of rapid fire so hold it firm! Catch!

(Gabriel tosses the shotgun towards Joshua)

Gabriel: Name?!

Student: Jonathan.

Gabriel: This is a Glock 19. You know how to use this?

Jonathan: Yeah.

Gabriel: Alright listen up, I'm going to say this once. If you see a zombie that getting too close to the group shoot it in the head. Do not hesitate! If you do, you die! Do I make myself clear. (Students agree.) Now follow me, there is no time to lose.

( for this part listen to _**Battle LA: For Home, For Country and Family.**_ Gabriel guides the students through the building. He makes a call)

Gabriel: Josh! Come in, Josh!

Josh: Gabriel, did you find any survivors.

Gabriel: I did. Where is the rendezvous?

Josh: Along 89th and Chestnut Ave. About 15 minutes if you run like Hell.

Gabriel: What's going on Josh?

Josh: Derrick Simmons has order a contingency to stop-

Gabriel: Get to the point!

Josh: He has ordered that Tall Oaks be sterilized my Non-Nuclear missile strike!

(Gabriel has a sudden realization)

Gabriel: Racoon City!

Josh: Gabriel, did you find agent Hadiyya and Ashley?

Gabriel: Negative. If they got the message they're gonna haul ass to the rendezvous! I'll see you soon.

Josh: Hurry!

Gabriel: Where's the gate?

Student: On the other side of the campus!

Gabriel: Alright listen up, we are gonna have to run like hell. If there are any zombies in your path, I will clear them and you don't stop running. Got that?! Now move!

(Ashley and Hadiyya follow the students in the tunnels)

Student: It's this way.

(They hit the corner. There is a horde of zombies.)

Student: NOT THAT WAY! NOT THAT WAY!

Hadiyya: GET DOWN!

(Hadiyya uses the MP9 and fires at the zombies heads.)

Ashley: Turn around!

(They all head in a different direction. They reach the end of the Maintenance Tunnel.)

Student: Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, NO,NO, NO! The door is locked!

Ashley: Step aside!

(Ashley uses Mark 7 and shoots the lock off. She pushes the door open. She looks around.)

Ashley: This way!

(Hadiyya throws a grenade and closes the door behind her. The students stop. There are infected right in front and are starting to surround them.

Hadiyya: Shit!

(The students panic from fear. Suddenly, zombies are getting their heads blown off. Hadiyya and Ashley are leftwondering. Gabriel and his group fire upon the horde.)

Gabriel: Looks like you guys could use a hand. Come on!

Hadiyya: Let's go!

(Hadiyya's and Gabriel's group join up and make a break for the main gate)

Hadiyya: It's good to see you at it again, Gabriel.

Gabriel: I can't believe that I'm back into this shit.

Ashley: How do you two know each other?

Gabriel: It's a long story. We need to reach 89th and Chestnut Ave.A B.S.A.A chopper is waiting for us. We need to get out of this city and quick!

Ashley: What's going-

Gabriel: A missile is on its way to incinerate Tall Oaks!

Ashley: A WHAT?!

(They make their way into the streets of the City. There is burning buildings and air that is thick with smoke.)

Gabriel: Keep running!

(suddenly BOW break out from a building. It's a Napad)

Hadiyya: FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

(They all begin shooting. Bullets are bouncing off the creature.)

Ashley: Aim for the legs!

(They blast away at the knee caps. The Napads goes down. Gabriel tackles the creature and stomps on its face with his steel toe tims. On last stomp and its brains splatter onto the ground.)

Gabriel: This is taking too long (He looks at his watch.) We got six minutes until the hammer comes down! (He notices a shuttle bus in the distance. But there is a car blocking the bus doors. Gabriel rushes and pushes the car out of the way. Ashley notices this.)

Gabriel: Get in! Come on, move it!

(The ground shakes. A loud roar is heard. An Ogroman appears)

Ashley: Oh great.


	7. Sterilization

Hadiyya: GET ON THE BUS!

(Gabriel uses his a grenade launcher and fires a few rounds at the Ogroman)

Gabriel: Everyone inside?! Good! Ashley take the Grenade launcher. Keep that thing off my ass for as long as you have ammo!

Ashley: Students with guns to the back of the bus! Those without weapons to the front!

(Hadiyya kicks the back door open. Gabriel puts the bus on all wheel drive. He steps on the gas pedal. They take off. The Ogroman roars and pursues them)

Hadiyya: Fire!

(The fire at the Ogroman. The Ogroman roars as it pursues. He picks us cars and hurls them at the bus. Gabriel maneuvers the bus to dodge the projectiles.)

Ashley: Aim for the feet and hands!

(They fire at the intended parts. The blast off digits and chucks of flesh. The Orgoman starts falling behind.)

Student: I think its had enough.

Gabriel: Say that again!

Student: I think its had enough!

(The Ogroman roars out loudly and begins to mutate. Its legs break and reform into a stronger more muscular form. The body become more built. It charges full tilt)

Hadiyya: Oh crap! Gabriel!

(Gabriel looks at his side mirror.)

Gabriel: Shit! Everyone hang on!

(He pushes the engine to the max. The Ogroman is closing in fast. Bullets aren't cutting it)

Ashley: Aim for the eyes!

(They concentrate their fire on the creatures face. Gabriel sees a low overpass.)

Gabriel: Everyone get your asses down.

Ashley: SHIIIITTTTT! (They all duck. The low concrete overpass rips off the top of the bus and the Ogroman smashes straight into the bridge. It slows down. They reach 89th and Chestnut Ave. Josh and a few other B.S.A.A are shooting a horde of Rasklapanje's and Ubistvo's.)

Gabriel: EVERYONE OUT!

Hadiyya: JOSSSHHH!

Josh: Thank God. Fall back to the chopper!

Ashley: Get in! Hurry (Hadiyya, Ashley and Gabriel lay down cover fire as Josh and the other B.S.A.A agents prep the Chinook. The Ogroman makes his appearance.)

Gabriel: That is it. I've had enough of this!

(Gabriel gets into the chopper and grabs a M134. Hadiyya and Ashley grab grenade launchers)

Ashley: Lets pump some lead in that motherfucker!

Hadiyya: **Fire!**

(They unleash a barrage on the Ogroman. Several students grabs two rocket launcher and fire them. The Ogroman is sustaining heavy damage with chunks of bone and flesh coming off its body. The chinook reaches max RPM for lift off. Josh gets on the com)

Josh: We're taking off!

(Hadiyya, Ashley and Gabriel run back to the chopper. They hop onboard. The Chinook takes off. The dying Ogroman open his mouth in a 90 degrees angle. It flickers and cocks his tongue. It fires his tongue like a chameleon. It pierces through Gabriel's chest. Like creature thing from the 2011 thing movie, it hooks Gabriel. The Ogroman retracts his tongue. The tongue drags him. Gabriel grabs a hold of the helicopter door.)

Hadiyya: Jesus Christ!

(the metal begins to bend in Gabriel's hands. Everyone rushes to help him)

Josh: We are losing control. (The Chinook is losing control. Swinging side to side. Gabriel looks at all the souls aboard the chopper, Hadiyya, Ashley, Josh. He closes his eyes and makes his resolve. He looks at Hadiyya with a sense of calmness on his face)

Gabriel: Hadiyya...everything is going to be alright. Keep them safe.

(Gabriel lets go.)

Hadiyya: GABRIEL! NO!

Josh: Wer'e getting out of here! Hang on!

(Not to far, the missile is steadily approaching its target. Gabriel transforms his left arm into its Plaga Form. He cuts off the Ogroman's tongue. Gabriel lands on his feet. His eyes glowing red)

Gabriel: Let's do this!

(Gabriel charges at the Orgoman. He drives his Plaga Arm Blade into the Orgoman Forehead. The Orgoman tries to shake him)

Gabriel: JUST DIE ALREADY!

(Gabriel tranform his Plaga Arm Blade into a Arm Spear. Gabriel roars to the top of his lungs and he drive the Plaga Spear deeper into the Ogroman's head. With one last stretch, Gabriel summons the last of his strength and pierces the Plaga Spear all the way through the Orgoman's skull. He finally kills the B.O.W. Orgomans body falls through a church building. _**AKA RE6 Leon Walkthrough. **_Gabriel looks at his watch. Two minutes. The church is slowly collapsing. They is a massive hole that opened up. Gabriel stumbles as he walks. He takes a deep breath and lets himself falls down the black hole. Seconds pass as he falls into the darkness. He smacks into unseen obstacles. He plunges into water. The current takes him out. He see's a bright orange glow from where he fell from. He gasp for air as he is swept away. The Sterilization is complete.)

(Note to readers. We will meet an unexpected character in the next chapter)


	8. Hidden Shadows

(Back on the Chinook, Ashley and Hadiyya witness the Sterilization of Tall Oaks)

Josh: This is Josh Stone B.S.A.A HQ. We have extracted the survivors.

Clive O' Brian: Good work. We just got word that the other survivors and our remaining forces evacuated the area safely.

Josh Stone: We have some bad news. Gabriel Valeras is KIA.

(There is silence on the other line)

Clive O' Brian: I'll...add that to the report.

(Hadiyya is silent)

Ashley: Did you know him?

Hadiyya: He save my life once. (She slightly lifts her uniform revealing a big abdominal scar.)

Ashley: That's one for the books. How'd you get it?

Hadiyya: It was 2005. My people we're caught in a raging African civil war that utilized B.O.W weapons called Las Plagas. My tribe, the Ndipaya, were caught in the middle of the conflict. I left my people in order to find help. I arrived in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone when I was attacked by Kijuju townspeople. At that time they were infected with Las Plagas.

Ashley: The parasite. I've had my fair share of experience with those things. Nothing good that Is. What happened afterwards?

Hadiyya: I was injured and bleeding to death. Gabriel saved me.

Ashley: How? An injury like that should have killed you.

Hadiyya: It's complicated. All I know is that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I could have saved him. Instead, I let him die.

Ashley: The circumstances would have been worse if he didn't let go. He saved us the only way he could.

Hadiyya: Yeah.

(She has a flashback. The moment that Gabriel and herself parted ways all those years ago. Her thoughts dwell on him)

Josh: We are heading to the extraction site. The survivors will be placed there until further orders.

Ashley: Where is the extraction site?

Josh: Two miles from our current position.

Ashley: Why would Simmons arrange the extraction site so close to Tall Oaks?

Hadiyya: That is strange. Pilot, land us several clicks from our destination.

Pilot: But Sir those aren't our orders!

Hadiyya: Tell them that the rear propeller was damaged and you had to set down for repairs.

Pilot: Alright then.

Josh: Everybody out. You two will stay here.

Pilot 2: As you wish sir

(We arrive at the scene where Hunnigan had faked Leon and Helena's death. She just got off the phone with them revealing Simmons flight plans to China. She returns to her desk. But just as she get there, there are Agents wearing dark shades. She turns around and runs into several more agents. They are not B.S.A.A. They are The Family)

Family Agent: Ingrid Hunnigan?

Hunnigan: Yes?

Family Agent: You are under arrest for treason against the United States and will hereby be detained until further order.

(The Family forcefully try to detain her, she struggles. Clive O'Brian sees this and rushes to them.)

Clive O' Brian: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! TAKE THOSE CUFFS OFF OF HER THIS INSTANT!

Family Agent: Unfortunately we cannot. We have a warrant for arrest.

Clive O' Brian: ON WHAT CHARGES?!

Family Man: The charges are conspiracy with Leon and Helena to assassinate the President and working with bio-terrorist to unleash the C-Virus in populated centers. We have monitored her actions and discovered that she intentionally falsified their deaths. See for yourself.

(Family Agent hands the proof over to Clive' O Brian. He reads the document)

Family Agent: Now stand aside or you shall be tried for collaborating with Bioterrorism and will be subject to a Court Martial.

Hunnigan: This is something I cannot deny for I am under Oath.

(she gives him a certain look)

Family Agent: Take her to the Room for questioning.

Family Agent 2: Yes sir.

(O' Brian gets on his mouth mic)

Clive O'Brian: Sheva can you hear me?

Sheva: Yes, I oversaw the whole commotion.

Clive O'Brian: Who are these agents? They're not B.S.A.A.

Sheva: I noticed them coming in earlier. They work for Simmons within the a sector of World Pharmaceutical Consortium. Simmons has stationed them in and around B.S.A.A Headquarters long before his departure.

Clive O'Brian: Departure? To where?

(Sheva gets off her mic as Family Agents patrol. They pass by)

Sheva: Hunnigan gave me a message before her detainment. Anihc is told in reverse.

(Clive O'Brian gets a piece of paper and writes the word in reverse. It spells China.)

Sheva: I'm sending you a file. You have three minutes to observe before it will terminates itself.

(He looks at the images of Lanshiang)

Clive O'Brian: This can't be.

Sheva: Another Bioterrorism attack happened there.

Clive O' Brian: Simmons knew about this and didn't say a word. Sheva, how many B.S.A.A Agents do we have stationed here?

Sheva: Ninety serviceman. The rest are technicians and Intel specialists like Hunnigan.

Clive O'Brian: And Simmons Agents?

Sheva: Some of the other B.S.A.A Agents calculate that they're a hundred and fifty of them

Clive O Brian: I want them prepared for a possible Code 44. Send the word.

(Somewhere down a raging river, Gabriel washes upon the shore. He gasp for air and crawls. He coughs as he picks himself up. He notices the orange glow in the distance)

Gabriel: I can't believe...that I am still... in one piece.

(He catches his breath, spits some blood and wipes his lips. He notices not too far from him the body of a nude woman. He approaches her with caution. He notices that she is still breathing.)

Gabriel: Hey miss, are you alright?

(Suddenly a large segmented appendage emerges from her back and smacks him in the chest. He flies twenty feet in the air and smacks into a tree.)

Gabriel: WHAT THE-?!

(The nude woman gets up. Three more Appendages emerge from her back as she gets up)

Gabriel: My, my my, you look like a Ganado. But you are not infected with Sample are you?

(She yells, charges at him. Gabriel summons Las Plagas. He takes on a form similar to Bitores Mendez transformation. They begin to fight. Both of their appendages slash away at each other. Gabriel maneuvers through the trees. She pursues. Gabriel is running out of trees. He makes it to the edge of a waterfall overlook. The nude woman appears out of the woods. Gabriel readies himself. Suddenly she groans in agony. She places her hands on the sides of her head and retract her segmented appendages into her body. He notices this)

Gabriel: You are trying to gain control of yourself. Well in that case let me help you with that.

(The nude woman returns her gaze and targets Gabriel. She mutates and goes in a berserk frenzy. Gabriel mutates into a new Plaga Form. His upper body reattaches to his torso and he takes on characteristics of a Verdugo. His appendages mutate to that similar to Saddlers. He charges right at her. He uses his appendages to immobilize hers. He uses his tail which wraps around her torso, securing her in place. He brings his face close to hers. She grabs him by his neck. He gets within 1 foot of her face.)

Gabriel: Show me what I want to see!

(A fold of skin splits open in front of his forehead and a long, translucent, pale blue neural organ emerges [similar to a Leopard Slug mating organ]. He ejects it at high speed. Like a suction cup, it attaches to her forehead. She tries to take it off. Gabriel prevents her. This neural organ begins to excrete the equivalent of a neural relaxer. This calms her down enough that he can observe all her memories. He can see everything. Her memories as a child. Her parents, her teenage years and her sister Helena. Gabriel focuses even further. He sees a particular memory. He sees Simmons.)


	9. True Intent

(Memory Flash back. Simmons give the nod of approval with a smile.)

Helena: Deborah!

(The door closes. Simmons agents drag Deborah to the spot where Leon, Ada and Helena will face her, and inject the C-Virus. In addition they inject her with a sedative. Gabriel then sees the battle between the four and the moment where Helena holds Deborah's hand.)

Helena: No more tears. Not till I avenge your death. Please...forgive me.

(she lets Deborah go. Deborah falls into the darkness. But instead of meeting her death, she falls into an underground river. The same river that saved Gabriel.)

Gabriel: I see now.

(He see's Deborah crying.)

Gabriel: Can you...understand me?

Deborah: Y..yes.

Gabriel: Do you remember anything before you were mutated?

Deborah: My..sister. My sister. Helena. I was...trying to hurt her. Oh God, I tried to kill her.

Gabriel: It wasn't you, Deborah. The C-Virus appears to highly amplify aggression in the host brain.

(Deborah looks at Gabriel)

Deborah: Who..Who are you?

Gabriel: My name is Gabriel. I am a former B.S.A.A member assisting the organization in rescuing victims in the wake of Tall Oaks.

Deborah: Tall Oaks?

Gabriel: The city you were in before it was destroyed. Tell me, why would Simmons kidnap you?

Deborah: Helena. She said something about Simmons targeting the president. Something about exposing..truth.

Gabriel: What truth?

Deborah: Racoon City. Something about Raccoon City.

(Gabriel Suddenly remembers something. Back when He was in service to the B.S.A.A, He read something about the Destruction of Racoon City. The United States Government denied all associations tied to the event.)

Gabriel: The President was going to say the truth. Did Simmons had the C-virus deployed to stop that from happening? Did he, Deborah?

(She groans in pain)

Deborah: Yes... (Her aggression is building up) Can you get this thing off my forehead now?

Gabriel: Deborah, listen to me. The C-Virus is fighting off my ability to suppress it. In my body, I have a parasitic life form that is holding your consciousness together at this moment. If I detach it now, you will revert back into your purely aggressive state. You will have no control over yourself if you come across anyone out here. Already your C-Virus form is rejecting me.

Deborah: What would you suggest?

Gabriel: I could construct a cocoon around your body and infuse it with the relaxing hormones that will keep you dormant. Think of it like a deep sleep. That's the only thing I can think of this time. I won't do it unless you approve.

Deborah: I don't want to hurt anyone or anyone else. Go ahead.

(Gabriel closes his eyes, he begins to excrete a thick amber-like substance from his hands and appendages. Deborah crosses her arms in a vampire like position. He spins the substance around her body. It begins to harden. All that left is her face. Gabriel retracts his Neural Organ from her forehead.)

Deborah: Wait.

Gabriel: Yes?

Deborah: Make sure that Simmons pays for what he has done to me and to my sister.

Gabriel: I will do everything in my power to make sure he does.

(Deborah closes her eyes. Gabriel covers her face in the Cocoon. He leaves two breathing holes aligned to her nostrils, so that she can breath in her dormant state. He gathers tree limbs, leaves and dirt. He disguises the Cocoon to keep Deborah safe. The cocoon looks like part of the landscape. Gabriel climbs up a tree. He uses his infrared vision. He sees what appears to be an outpost a several miles from his current position. Meanwhile Simmons is on his private jet. There is a concerning look on his face)

Family Agent: Sir, Ada Wong (Carla Radames) has mutated the C-Virus with Jake Muller's antibodies. She plans on dispersing on a global scale. In addition, she has also manage to send an encrypted file containing information regarding the President's termination order. Who she sent it to remains unknown.

Simmons: Dammit Ada! What are you trying to do?! What of Agent Birkins? Is she still with Jake Muller?

Family Agent: Yes, as we speak our actions remain unknown to her. She has sent us coordinates for her extraction.

Simmons: What of Leon and Helena?

Family Agent: There is no sign of them. We're searching every network and surveillance system that will reveal their location should they try to attain some electronic access.

Simmons: We need to secure Ada Wong. That is top priority.

Family Agent: With all due respect sir. If she is Neo-Umbrella, she must be stop. All evidence must be wiped clean. This is the Family's interest at this point.

(Simmons thinks long and hard)

Family Agent: Sir, we all know how much you loved Ada and how you fantasized her as a loyal domestic partner. However, that obsession will lead to our ruin and destabilize the Family's Global Political Power. It's time to make a decision. The world or Ada?

(Simmons takes a deep breath)

Simmons: Inform our agents to hunt down Ada wo...Carla Radames and terminate her.

Family Agent: What of the Tall Oaks survivors and B.S.A.A?

Simmons: No Traces, no witnesses. Commence **CLEAN SLATE**.

Family Agent: Transmitting Code. Done

Family Agent Pilot: Sir we have secured a landing platform close to Agent Birkin's location.

Simmons: Good. I want you to call up a chopper once we make contact with her and muller.

(Back at head quarters. Clive O'Brian keeps a close eye on Hunnigan. The Family Agents turn their back away for a brief moment as one of then answers a phone call. while their backs are turned. She activates a small device which connects to the line. She listens in. And not only her, but Clive as well.)

Family Agent on Phone: Activate **Clean Slate**. No Evidence or Witnesses.

(Hunnigan realizes what those words mean. There is no moment to lose. Hunnigan kicks the interrogation desk just as the are about to draw their guns. She draws a two stun gun pens from her knee leggings, jumps on the table and stuns the two Family Agents. A Family Agent aims at Hunnigan with an MP9. O' Brian shoots first, killing the Family Agent with a head shot. Clive O Brian gets on the mic.)

Clive O' Brian: All B.S.A.A units CODE 44! CODE 44!

(Code 44 is the signal that Simmons Agents are Active Bio Terrorist, shoot to kill. The HQ has become a war zone between the B.S.A.A and The Family.)


	10. A Date with Fire

(Every corridor, every Hallway, every room, restrooms, every checkpoint becoming riddled with bullet holes and shell casings. We see a glimpse of Sheva Alomar leading a group of B.S.A.A agents outside)

Sheva: Secure this area! (Sheva fires a grenade launcher.) Clive, can you here me?

(Clive gives hunnigan a handgun. She fires away)

Clive O'Brian: Simmons, there has a large possibility that he is associated with the Lanshiang incident. These agents are here to ensure no evidence survive. They were stationed to kill us and any other B.S.A.A that might have any ties to him!

(A B.S.A.A Agent runs up to O'Brian

B.S.A.A Agent: Sir! Sir we have lost the Hangar and the Garage. Simmons agents have destroyed the vehicles! Some of our Agents are meeting heavy fire in the Cafeteria! They're pinned down!

Clive O Brian: I want you to gather the 14th division and head down there!

B.S.A.A: Yes Sir!

Clive O' Brian: Sheva whats your status?!

(Sheva runs out of ammo for the. She switches to Dragunov SVD. There are a group of Family agents armed with Gatling guns. They fire upon the B.S.A.A. A Family BlackHawk arrives.)

Sheva: GET DOWN!

(They all take cover as BlackHawks M134 fires)

Sheva: We're outmatched, Clive! (She snipes a Family Agent. Blows his brains out with a headshot)

Clive O' Brian: What's you position?!

Sheva: The West Gate!

Clive O Brian: I'm sending the 8th and 5th divisions your way. Just hold them off for as long as you can. If you cannot, fallback to the training barricades!

Sheva: Copy that!

Clive O' Brian: Hunnigan?!

Hunnigan: I'm already reached them. They have managed to eliminate the enemy in sectors 9 and 3 and are on their way.

Clive O Brian: Hunnigan, I need you to reach out to our agents at the Tall Oaks. Warn them to what's happening.

(Hunnigan tries)

Hunnigan: I can't. Long range communications have been cut. I would need to reach them using the Central Network Hub. It is our only chance!

Clive O' Brian: So be it.

(O Brian rips off his sleeves, uses his tie as a bandana. He looks like a Chuck Norris. Hunnigan grabs some soot and marks her face, she rips off her sleeves. She looks like a straight up Vikings character Astrid with warpaint)

Clive O' Brian: LETS KICK SOME ASS!

(Meanwhile Hadiyya, Ashley Josh and the survivors slowly make their way to the Tall Oaks refuge site they slowly approach. They see two Simmon's agents patrolling. Hadiyya whispers)

Hadiyya: Get down.

(They stop. Josh does hand signs. Hadiyya replies with hand signs. The two flank slowly around Simmons Agents. A radio transmission goes off.)

Family agent: Yes?...mmmm...hmm..yes sir. It will be done.

(he gets off the radio)

Family Agent: We are to commence **CLEAN SLATE**. No evidence, no witnesses. Let's inform the others.

Family Agent 2: And the B.S.A.A?

Family Agent: They are marked for **CLEAN SLATE**.

(The Family Agents turn around. Ashley approaches Josh.)

Ashley: What's going on?

Josh: We just heard them talking. Something called Clean Slate. No evidence or witnesses. The B.S.A.A are targets for this Clean Slate.

Hadiyya: I don't like this.

(A student steps on a stick, it snaps. The Family Agents turn around)

Family agent: What was that?

(They load their weapons. They use)

Family Agent 2: I don't see anything. Switch to Infrared.

(They see the group. before the sound the alarm they hear two clicks behind their heads. Ashley is holding two handguns)

Ashley: I wouldn't flinch if I were you. Drop them!

(The Agents drop their weapons)

Ashley: Come on out. The situation is under control.

(Hadiyya, Josh and the refugees approach.)

Hadiyya: Who do you really work for? Don't piss me off.

Family Agent: We are not obliga-

(Hadiyya punches the Family Agent in the face. He's got a bloody nose)

Hadiyya: I'm going to ask you one more time! Who are your working for?!

(Family Agent laughs)

Family Agent: We work for our Family. You are too late. The B.S.A.A is done for!

(They inject themselves with the C-Virus. Their bodies emerge and burn. They become a B.O.W, Similar to the Wrath of the Titans Makhai creatures, armed with projectile based weapon.)

Josh: SHIIIITTTT! KILL IT!

(They unload their weapons, blowing chunks of flesh from its body. This raises the alarm.)

B.S.A.A Agent: What is that? Whose firing out there? Find out where's thats coming from

B.S.A.A Agent: Yes sir.

(Family Agents take their position from every angle.)

Family Agent: Sir

Family Agent 3: Wait until we receive the signal from HQ. Standby

(Meanwhile Back at HQ Sheva and the B.S.A.A are going FULL OUT GUNG HO on the Family Agents asses!)

Sheva: Grenade!

B.S.A.A Agent: Catch!

(Sheva grabs the grenade, pulls pins and throws grenade. Takes outs two Family agents wielding Gatling Guns. The Family Blackhawk helicopter unleashes heavy fire. The B.S.A.A take cover. One B.S.A.A agent get hit in the shoulder. Sheva is getting very irritated)

Sheva: That does it! I've had enough of this shit! Someone bring me my case!

(B.S.A.A brings her case. She open the case that reveals a customized military bow. She pulls out a magnetic C4 tipped arrow. She activates the timer.)

Sheva: Somebody draw the choppers fire. I need 10 seconds!

B.S.A.A Agent 2: Copy that.

(A few is B.S.A.A Agents make it to a parapet.)

B.S.A.A Agent 2: Fire!

(They fire at the chopper. The chopper turns towards them. This creates an opening. Sheva takes the shot. The chopper erupts from an explosion.)

Sheva: Clive, we have secured the outer perimeter.

Clive O'Brian: Secure the building!

Sheva: Copy that. 8th Division will stay here. 5th division, move in.

(They enter the B.S.A.A HQ. Clive and Hunnigan use stealth. Hunnigan sneaks up behind a Family Agent. She snaps his neck. Clive throws a knife which hits a Family Agent in the forehead. They move in. The Communications Hub is just ahead. They kick open the doors. The Hub is right there. Suddenly on the opposite side of the room, Family Agents break in as well)

Family Agent: Oh shit! KILL THEM!

Clive O' Brian: Get to the HUB!

(He flips over a metal table. Wielding two handguns, he fires at the Family Agents. Hunnigan avoids the rounds of bullets by crawling. She makes it to the top of the stair and into the Communication Hub so does a Family Agent. He takes out a knife and gets into a fighting stance. Hunnigan takes out her knife. They engage in a knife fight, similar to RE4. She sustains several cuts. The Family Agent pins her down. Hunnigan is only a few feet from the Hub. She takes a knife through her hand but kills the Family Agent. She runs to the hub and activates communications.)

Hunnigan: THIS IS INGRID HUNNIGAN FROM HQ TO ALL B.S.A.A AGENTS! (The B.S.A.A Agents hear this from the Radio. So do the Family AGENTS) WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! DEREK C. SIMMONS HAVE ISSUED ORDERS TO TERMINATE ALL B.S.A.A AGENTS AND THE SURVIVORS OF TALL OAKS! TO ALL OUR AGENTS, PROTECT YOURSELVES AND ANY SURVIVORS AT ALL COST!


	11. United and Closure

(The B.S.A.A Agents hear the transmission, so do the Family Agents)

B.S.A.A Captain: Light them up!

( The B.S.A.A get the jump on Family agents. Fire fights erupt at the Tall Oaks Extraction. Some agents willingly inject themselves with the C-Virus and transform into Makhai looking BOWS. Some of them violently turn into Illuzijas and Mesecs. Josh, Hadiyya, Ashley and Armed students join the fight. The other students take cover from the battle. The Family Agents head in the direction where the refugees are stationed at.)

Josh: Aim for the monsters and the suits.

Hadiyya: Ashley with me! We have to get to the refugees!

(Ashley lights up a cigar)

Ashley: MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN OF GUNS! OORAH!

(Family Agents make way to the Refugee station)

Family Agent: Remember to terminate them all. No evidence or witnesses. Don't hesitate.

(The Agents reach the refugees. They are scared, frighted if you don't want to sugar coat it)

Refugee: What's happening out there?!

(The Agents start forming a line without saying a word. It looks like a firing squad formation.)

Refugee 2: What's going on? What are you doing?

(Family Agents draw MP9's)

Refugee: Woah, woah, Woah?! **What are you guys doing?!**

Family Agent: I'm so sorry. (The Family Agent takes a few steps back) Ready! Aim! (The refugees begin to panic) Fi-

(Suddenly a figure breaks through the roof and slowly gets up. You see a pair of glowing red eyes. In a sudden quick motion, it decapitates five Family Agents with a blade like tail. They all fire at the creature but the bullets are only causing minimal damage. It takes them out one by one. They are all dead. The creature reverts back to his human form.)

Gabriel: Its okay, you're all safe now. I need some people to jam the doors. Don't open them until the the fighting stops.

Random individual: Okay.

(Gabriel closes the doors behind him. The refugees jam them. He heads into the fire zone. He picks up an US army knife. He dispatches two Family agents. He come across a balcony where he sees a B.S.A.A agent pinned down by a troupe of Family Agents.)

B.S.A.A Agent: I'm almost spent on ammo! I need assistance! Requesting assistance!

(Gabriel takes on a second transformation, the form of Duvalia, transforming his upper body and arms into a carapace with sharpened interlocking plates. His head remains intact. His lower body transforms into that of a Verdugo. He jumps off the balcony and slams his upper body on several Family Agents. Gabriel opens his carapace and slices the Family Agent in half. Gabriel spits out the other half. He turns to the B.S.A.A Agent, armed with a knife. He's scared.)

Gabriel: Easy now, I'm on your side. The Refugees are safe. I know what has happened and I'm here to help.

B.S.A.A Agent: Right now we are facing multiple B.O.W.s. There are some we have never seen before.

Gabriel: Let's move. Grab as much ammo as you can.

B.S.A.A: This way!

(The B.S.A.A are fighting a desperate battle, especially against the Illuzijas. They tear a B.S.A.A Agent in half, guts spilling everywhere.)

Ashley: Shoot the head! Shoot the head!

(They use Gatling guns. A Illuzija smacks Ashley and Hadiyya. It pins them down with coils. A armed student gets devoured alive by another Illuzija.)

Josh: Let them go!

(Josh uses the Ak 47 and fires at the Illuzija. It catches its attention. It releases Ashley and Hadiyya and goes after Josh.)

Family Agent: Hold this line!

(Suddenly the Family Agents are shot from behind. Gabriel and the B.S.A.A Agent take them out.)

B.S.A.A Agent: I'll secure this spot. Go.

(Gabriel takes the lead. He jumps right into the fight. He swings his massive upper body onto the Illuzija's tail, smashing it. The creature turns around with open jaws lined with teeth. Gabriel swings his body right into the snakes face, breaking its jaw. He jumps on the top, opens the carapace, clamps down onto the creatures spine and rips it out, with the skull still attached, in a classic **Predator **style. The B.S.A.A agents notice this.)

Ashley: What is that thing?!

(Hadiyya takes a hard long look)

Hadiyya: It can't be. That's Gabriel!

Ashley: Are you sure?!

Hadiyya: Yeah, thats him! All units concentrate your fire!

(A armed student grabs her striker shotgun)

Armed Student: Take out those flying bastards!

(Student aim and fire at the Mesecs. One Family Agent injects himself with a vial. He violently transforms into a Orgoman. It lets out a bellowing roar)

Josh: You got to be fucking kidding me!

(The Orgoman attacks. It grabs two steel beams and goes on a rampage)

Ashley: KILL THAT BIG BASTARD!

(Josh gets on a turret. He opens fire on the Ogroman when he is suddenly ambushed by Strelacs)

Josh: Shit, I need help!

(Josh stabs a Strelac in the neck. One bites down on his boot.)

Josh: SHHHHIIIIIITTTT!

(Gabriel clamps down on the Stelac's tail and throws it onto a broken pole. He engages the other Strelacs)

Gabriel: I'll hold them off! (Gabriel suddenly coughs up blood, more than before.) Don't just sit there, kill that thing!

Josh: All units, concentrate you fire at the knees and face!

(They unleash hell. The Ogroman swings the steel beams. Gabriel rips the head off a Strelac. He keels over in pain as he reverts back to his human form)

Gabriel: Crap.

(He is catching his breath. He has been in his Plaga form for too long. The Ogroman smashes the leg of A B.S.A.A Member and kills two others)

Hadiyya: We running out of ammo!

(Gabriel realizes there is a broken light pole not too far from the Ogroman. He goes for it with inhuman speed. He rips off the pole and takes aim. He jumps off the pole an skewers the Ogroman through the jaw and pins it to the ground. Using the last of his strength, he tranforms his arms into a U-8 form and restrains the Ogroman face to the ground. Hadiyya grabs the Rocket launcher. Gabriel struggles with great strain)

Hadiyya: Gabriel, get out of the way!

Gabriel: I can't. If I let go we'll never restrain it again! Now, shoot. I'm loosing my grip!

(His U-8 arms are beginning to tear. Hadiyya hesitates)

Gabriel: **DO IT NOW!**

Hadiyya: I'm sorry.

(She fires the Rocket Launcher. It flies right into the Orgoman mouth and it blows up. Gabriel arms rip off and he is thrown from the sheer force of the blast. He has third degree burns all over his body. Right now he is hearing the muffling voices of people with a high pitch sound.)

Hadiyya: Gabriel, hang in there! We need a medic!

(Gabriels vision is going from fuzzy to black. His breathing is getting shallower. In the darkness he see's an image of his family. His wife, Carina, and his son, Anthony. He sees them smiling. They are waiting for him. They extend their hands towards him.)

Voice: They are waiting for you, son.

(Gabriel turns around. He sees his Father.)

Gabriel: Dad. Is this a dream?

Father: No, my son.

(Gabriel embraces his father)

Gabriel: I've missed you.

Father: Me too, hijo.

Gabriel: I guess this is the end of my journey.

(Father looks at his son)

Father: No, it is not your time yet. Your journey in life has only just begun. They are a part of it. They are waiting for you. Go to them.

(Gabriel's family await him. Gabriel slowly walks towards them. He turns to his father)

Gabriel: Dad, come with me.

Father: I can't. My time ended long ago. Besides your mother is waiting for me to come back to her on this side. No matter how much time passes, I am proud of everything you have accomplished. And never forget, I will always be watching you. Except when you are in the bedroom. (The both laugh.) Tell my grandson that I love him very much.

Gabriel: I will.

(The father walks back to the other side. He reunites with Gabriel's mother and disappears. Gabriel goes back to his family. The darkness is starting to dissipate. We can hear fuzzy voices.)

Josh: We got a pulse. He's coming back.


	12. A New Dawn

(By this time in the Resident Evil 6 timeline, Leon, Ada and Helena have killed Dereck C. Simmons and Carla Radames. Sherry and Jake have taken care of Ustanak. Chris and his fallen comrade, Piers, destroyed the Haps B.O.W. The world has been saved. But it has come at a great cost.)

Hadiyya: We need to get some painkiller meds and sedatives! Get some IVs in him now! (Hadiyya holds his charred hands) Gabriel, stay with me!

Ashley: Here some Propofol!

Josh: Here are the IVs. (looks to the others) The rest of you help the others and the refugees.

B.S.A.A Agent: Yes sir. Secure the area!

Josh: Alright. Where is the veins?! Where's the arteries?! (He looks for a certain location to insert the needle. He notices a large blood vessel underneath a carapace fold. He tries to insert the needle but it bends upon forceful contact)

Ashley: Well that didn't work.

(Hadiyya feels his pulse. Its slowing down.)

Hadiyya: Shit were loosing him! Find a vein quickly!

(They look around his body for a place to put the IV. Josh finds a spot)

Josh: Got it!

Hadiyya: Ashley, wrap four tourniquets around his arms to stop the blood flow!

(Ashley steps on it)

Hadiyya: Come on, Gabriel. You are stronger than this! A little thing like this isn't going to finish you off!

(Josh feels his neck.) We are losing the pulse! We lost it. Shit! Someone get me a Defibrillator!

Hadiyya: Hold on, Gabriel!

(Hadiyya performs CPR on him.)

Hadiyya: Don't give up!

(A B.S.A.A Agent brings a Defibrillator. Josh takes it)

Josh: 1,2,3, clear!

(He tries to jump start Gabriel's heart. Nothing)

Josh: Again!

(He tries once more. Nothing)

Josh: He's gone.

Hadiyya: NOOOO!

(She aggressively performs CPR on Gabriel)

Ashley: Hadiyya, he's gone.

(Suddenly Gabriel's lifeless body begins to secrete a thick substance.)

Ashley: Whoa..What the heck?

(It covers every bit of his body and hardens like a chrysalis. Hadiyya slowly places her hand on the surface on the structure. A glow of light is seen with a pulse of light. A heart beat sound can be heard. We see the shadow of a silhouette inside the chrysalis. The glow become more intense with every pulse. The chrysalis begins to crack. A arm and hand breaks through. Then another. Something emerges from the center of the structure. A slime covered pale luminescent,organ and circulatory system translucent, pale blue body with silvery white hair emerges. The eyes are closed. They slowly open revealing bright orange eyes, similar to the Claymore Anime. Gabriel takes several steps and falls onto his kneels. He coughs and takes his first breaths. Hadiyya slowly approaches him, but she is armed.)

Hadiyya: Gabriel...are you...still here?

(They is a small delay in response)

Gabriel: Yeah...I'm here.

(He faints, his body reverts back to its normal self. The scene switches to B.S.A.A Headquarters, The B.S.A.A have secured the building. The last of Simmon's Family Agents have all been killed. Sheva gets on Communication)

Sheva: Clive, Head Quarters have been secured.

O'Brian: Good Job soldiers. Tend the wounded and await for further orders.

Sheva: Yes sir.

(Clive sits on the stairs. A cigarette box appears next to him.)

Hunnigan: Care for a cigarette? (She smiles)

O'Brian: I didn't know you were the smoking type.

Hunnigan: I'm not.

(Clive take a cigarette, Hunnigan lights it with a small lighter. They take some puffs)

O'Brian: What a night.

Hunnigan: Yeah. Yeah.

O'Brian: How's your hand?

Hunnigan: I'll live. Its not the first time I've been in a pickle.

O'Brian: Yeah. I guess we've all been there now.

Hunnigan: What now?

O'Brian: I'm not sure.

(Suddenly Hunnigan phone receives an incoming call.)

Hunnigan: I wasn't expecting a call. (She answers) Hello?

Ada Wong: I'll make this quick, Hunnigan.

(Hunnigan eyes go wide in alarm)

Hunnigan: Ada!

(This captures Clive's attention)

Ada Wong: I'm sending you a file. I suggest that you take a look. The world depends on it. Oh, tell Leon that he'll see me again. Keep his eyes to the sky. See ya.

(She hangs up. File is uploading. The data is something else)

Hunnigan: I don't believe it. Look.

(She shows O'Brian)

O'Brian: Then there's no doubt about it. Send this to the World Pharmaceutical Consortium and send word all of our agents, including Leon and Helena.

Hunnigan: I'm on it.

(Our scene switches to Gabriel inside a B.S.A.A hospital. Two weeks have passed since the world was saved from the Bio-terror attack. In all that time, Gabriel has been in a state of deep sleep. His room has one heck of a view. You can actually see first light over the distant dawn. A doctor steps into the room.)

Hadiyya: Any update doctor?

B.S.A.A Doctor: All his vitals appear normal. There is good blood flow throughout his body. Brain function is optimal. There is nothing wrong as before.

Hadiyya: Then why is he still like this?

B.S.A.A Doctor: I'm only a doctor, not a scientist. My guess is, based from the entry report, that his body has gone under a massive cellular change, right down the DNA. The body might be compensating the change with this pseudo-dormancy. That's my only theory at this time.

Hadiyya: I see. Thanks doc.

(As the doc is leaving)

B.S.A.A. Doctor: What is he to you?

Hadiyya: He's my...(Slight blush) friend.

B.S.A.A: Thats understandable.

(The door closes. Hadiyya pulls something out of her pocket. Its a pendant. She opens it up which reveals Gabriel and his family.)

Hadiyya thoughts: A friend and nothing...more.

(She closes the pendant, places it in his hand and closes his hand. She cans sense his heart beat. She leaves the room.)

O'Brian: How is he?

Hadiyya: The same, deep asleep.

O'Brian: I hope visiting hours aren't over yet. There are quite a bit of people here to see him. (The B.S.A.A Agents, Hunnigan, Josh, Ashley, the Students and Gabriel's Family are there.)

O'Brain: I'll talk to the docs if anything.

Hadiyya: Alright. A few at a time to make sure we all fit.

(They all enter. First the Family and the others. Carina and her Anthony sit next to Gabriel, they all situate themselves.)

Hunnigan: May I have the first word, Mrs. Valeras ?

(She nods)

Hunnigan: Gabriel, The B.S.A.A thanks you for saving the lives of our fellow agents. You put yourself in front of harms way in order to protect them. A selfless act of a human being. Thank you for being there for us.

(A student steps up)

Student: I have something to say. If it wasn't for you, we would not be here today. I thought that we faced certain death without help. But you came along and gave us all a fighting chance. Thank you.

Carina: You hear that, Gabriel? These are all the people who are here today to give you thanks. You are a good man at heart. Always caring for others before yourself. And, I will always be grateful for having a husband like you and a father to our son. Care to say something, hijo?

Anthony: Hey Dad. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I did my best to help the village like you wanted me to do. It wasn't easy and there were many difficulties, but I watched over them and help them the best that could. I might say that what you have done was difficult as well. But you helped all these good people as if they were the villagers too. The festival of the Blue Moon is going to start soon. Hopefully you could be with us soon.

(Gabriel's fingers start to move and lift very slowly)

Anthony: Mom?

Carina: Gabriel?!

(Gabriel takes in a deep breath. He lifts his hand.)

Carina: Gabriel, we're right here!

(Gabriel slowly opens his eyes. He sees his family and embraces them almost immediately. There is some tide of emotion throughout the room.)

Gabriel: I'm back. I'm back. We're together again. (He looks at everyone else) I could hear you guys but my body could not respond. Thank you.


	13. One last act

(_**RESIDENT EVIL DEGENERATION OST: TRACK 21 RESPECTIVE WAYS**_ . 2 days later. Gabriel is being dismissed from the hospital, a bill of perfect health. A limo pulls up. His family enters the limo. He is about to join them when something stops him.)

Carina: What's the matter?

Gabriel: I've just remembered something. I promised someone that I would help them find a family member. One who got caught up in this mess.

Carina: If that is something that needs to be done, stay true to your word.

Anthony: Dad?

Gabriel: I'm sorry if I'm cutting our reunion short, Antonio. But your dad made a promise. Do you remember what I said about promises?

Anthony: One must keep to it.

Gabriel: But i will tell you both this. I will be back way in time for the Blue Moon festival and we will spend it as a family. I promise you both. Come here.

(Gabriel embraces his family)

Gabriel: I love you both. Never forget that.

(He kisses his wife on the forehead and hugs his son.)

Anthony: See you soon, dad

Gabriel: Me too.

(He sees them off. He waves goodbye. A Troupe of B.S.A.A Agents escort them on motorcycles.)

O'Brian: Don't worry about them. The B.S.A.A will ensure that they arrive to their location safe and sound.

Gabriel: There are a couple of things I want done before we go our separate ways.

O'Brian: What are they?

Gabriel: I know that during my stay, my blood was drawn.

O'Brian: Only for medical reasons.

Gabriel. Thats understandable. Whatever the reasons, I want all the data of my file to be deleted and all genetic samples, including my blood from the blood draws, destroyed.

O'Brian: Thats somewhat of a tall order.

Gabriel: The last thing I would want, weighing on my conscience, is knowing that I could be responsible for a possible future Bio-weapon like the C-Virus. Will you respect my wishes, O'Brian?

O'Brian: We could use someone like you again. That is the honest truth, Gabriel. You are capable of bringing great change to the world, a service for the Greater Good. However, If that is what you want, I will honor your request.

(O'Brian gets on the phone.)

O'Brian: Hunnigan, I want you to scrap any and all data on Gabriel Valeras. I want you to ensure that the Hospital collects all genetic samples taken from Gabriel's body and have it incinerated.

Hunnigan: Understood sir. I'll see it through.

O'Brian: Thanks, Hunnigan.

(O'Brian hangs up)

O'Brian: It is done

Gabriel: Thank you.

O'Brian: What will you do now?

Gabriel: Take a little trip. I have to find someone out there.

O'Brian: Take care of yourself then.

(O'Brian offers his hand. Gabriel shake O'Brian's hand)

Gabriel: You too sir.

(They go their separate ways. Gabriel is walking past the building.)

Hadiyya: So you're out and about now.

Gabriel: It was time. I don't like hospitals very much

Hadiyya: I know that this is a little late, but I wanted to thank you for saving me all those years ago.

Gabriel: Your welcome, Hadiyya.

Hadiyya: I don't suppose that you will return to the B.S.A.A.

Gabriel: I don't think I will. We'll have to see about that. What will you do?

Hadiyya: The B.S.A.A has been given a task of distributing the C-Virus Vaccine throughout the world. It won't be easy. There are still countries using the C-Virus Bioweapons to resolve civil conflicts within themselves. We can't let that happen. We must be ready to neutralize these weapons before they are distributed. Through our actions we can plant a seed of hope to end conflicts. Hope for the human spirit.

Gabriel: A noble task with wise words. I see that you will become a great leader one day.

(Hadiyya smiles)

Ashley Graham: Hey, you two done yet? I have a reservation for a trip to Hawaii and I don't want to miss my plane!

(They both give her the look)

Ashley Graham: Just kidding.

Hadiyya: Well, my troops are waiting for me in Edonia. I don't want them to get comfortable. (She offers her hand. Gabriel does a forearm grip. A sign of a warriors respect)

Gabriel: Until we meet again.

Hadiyya: Until fate does.

(They let go. Hadiyya leaves for the vehicle)

Hadiyya: By the way, is the Stairway of the Sun safe?

Gabriel: The history of your people remains safe and it will stay that way.

Hadiyya: Thank you.

(They depart. Gabriel grabs his military backpack, mounts his motorcycle and drives away. Two weeks later, Providence Rhode Island. Gabriel enters a bar. We see our Agent Helena Harper. She is a drunken mess. She take a shot of vodka. Gabriel reluctantly approaches her)

Helena Harper: Another shot.

Bartender. You've had 12 already miss. I think you've had enough.

Helena: I'll tell you when I've had enough.

(She puts thirty dollars on the table. The Bartender gives in to the money and pours a shot of Sunset Rum.)

Gabriel: Ms. Helena Harper.

Helena: Who wants to know? You know what, don't even answer that. Just don't interrupt my day.

(Gabriel looks at 12 empty shot glasses that are piled right next to her)

Gabriel: I see that something weighs on your mind for you to drink this many...

(She gives him a look)

Gabriel: Well, I'm not going to judge.

Helena: How did you even find me? I didn't tell anyone where I was going.

Gabriel: You a hard person to track down. You would prefer privacy, thats understandable. But at last, I finally found you.

Helena: So, what could be so important for you to interrupt my drink?

Gabriel: Even though I have never met you before, your sister, Deborah, sent me here.

Helena: Don't mess with my mind, Mother Fucker. My sister is dead. I saw her die with my own eyes I've been going to counseling and therapy sessions to make peace with Deborah's death.

Gabriel: Thats the thing though. Your sister still lives.

(Helena spits out her shot)

Helena: You're playing a dangerous game. My sister is dead, lost to my family and my memories. What truth can you tell me about my sister?

Gabriel: I know that Simmons forced you to leave the President vulnerable. I also know that they took Deborah and injecting the C-Virus inside her body. I also saw the moment you let her go. The last words you spoke to her.

(Helena looks at him in surprise)

Helena: How the hell do you know that? I have never told anyone about those events in that detail, not even O'Brian.

Gabriel: Your sister survived the fall. Her fall broken by a river current, the same current that broke my fall too. I found your sister in woods far from Tall Oaks. After an exchanging of words, she asked me to find you.

Helena: Please tell me that this is some sick joke.

(Helena eyes start getting watery)

Gabriel: It is not. Do you want to see her again. (She is about to answer) Wait a moment. Before you do, you are going to need one thing. The C-Virus Vaccine. When you get a hold of it meet me at these coordinates. I will be waiting there with your sister.

(He gives her a folded peace of paper with the coordinates and he goes his way)

Helena: Wait...who are you?

Gabriel: My name is Gabriel. A friend.


	14. As one Ends another Begins

(**Four days later**. Gabriel is waiting at the location. A warm breeze moves through the trees. The birds sing their soft melodies here and there. Gabriel sits upon a small boulder. He closes his eyes and listens, listens to a peaceful nature. From a distance you can hear the noise of helicopters in the distance. He hears a car pulling up. Helena steps out.)

Gabriel: You made it, Helena. Did you bring it?

(Helena shows him the C-Virus Vaccine.)

Helena: Now, show me my sister. (Gabriel notices her handgun)

Gabriel: This way.

(They walk some ways. They reach the area.)

Helena: Well? Where is she?

Gabriel: Right here.

(He starts to remove the branched and leaves from the cocoon.)

Gabriel: See for yourself?

(Helena approaches. She shines the flash light. She gasp when she see's Deborah's face.)

Helena: Oh my God! Deborah! DEBORAH!

(She tries to break the Cocoon surface.)

Gabriel: That won't due. Only I can dissolve the cocoon.

Helena: Dissolve? What do you mean?

Gabriel: I'm going to remove the cocoon. I will undergo a transformation while doing it. The only thing I am going to ask of you is to trust me.

Helena: I'll try.

(Gabriel removes his coat, then shirt, then tank top. He begins to transform into his new Plagas Form. His pupils become like a cats and his irises become a amber yellow. Basically, his transformation from the previous chapter. He places his hands on the cocoon. Helena puts her hand on the gun. He slowly dissolves the organic material. Deborah emerges from the cocoon. She falls into Gabriel's arms. He lays her down on the ground. Helena can't believe it.)

Gabriel: Quick, the vaccine before she becomes conscious!

(Helena rushes over and administers the Vaccine. She injects it into Deborah's arm.)

Gabriel: Get ready for it. Hold her down.

Helena: Why?

Gabriel: For the convulsions.

(Deborah's eyes open suddenly and begins to convulse. They hold her down. Deborah struggles to get free. She summons he sharpened appendages from her back. Gabriel creates a Plagas shield to block the flailing appendages. Suddenly she stops and starts gasping for air.)

Helena: Deborah, look at me! Look at me! I'm here!

(Deborah looks into her sisters eyes. Suddenly she starts to calm down. Slowly her body starts returning to normal. The C-Virus mutations on her body wither and husk. They fall off. The C-Virus has been neutralized internally as well. Deborah looks at her sister. She places a hand on her face)

Deborah: Sis?

(They both embrace each other. They both cry. Not ordinary tears of sadness, but of joy. Gabriel reverts to his normal form. Deborah looks at him)

Deborah: Thank you.

(A slight tear start to form in Gabriel's eye. He wipes it away. He pulls out a blanket from his backpack and places it over Deborah.)

Gabriel:Lets go.

(Gabriel carries Deborah to Helena's car. He helps Deborah into the car)

Helena: How could I ever repay you? Is there anything?

Gabriel: You can repay me by living. Can you do that?

(Helena nods.)

Helena: Take care of yourself.

(Gabriel nods. Helena drives away. The leaves and pine needles are beginning to fall. The mission is over. **Several days later**, we see Gabriel walking across a wooden bridge. We see a house. The first house you would see in **Resident Evil 4**. He walks through the woodland trails. The falling tree leaves litter the floor in crimson and gold. Gabriel see's the memories of his Mother and Father passing in front of him. He remembers the villagers who lived there before. He is home. He places his hand on the trunk of a tree. On the trunk there is an initial. It belonged to his father. Gabriel take in a deep breath and exhales. Gabriel walks the trails until he reaches the gate. He slowly open it. He sees the Villagers making final preparations for the Blue Moon Festival. For this part listen to something inspirational)

Gabriel's thoughts: Its strange being back to such a calm setting. I am finally home. Home at last. Only a few weeks have passed since I left my village. However, I feel like I have been gone for years. Everyone are going about their own lives, happy and prosperous. They have absolutely no idea about the events that nearly destroyed the world. As their chief, I have done my part once again to protect them along with my family. But for all the wisdom I possess and the power that lies within me, I feel a great conflict in my consciousness. I know for a fact that the world will never be the same again. It won't. All that death and destruction will remain with me for as long live along with all those who witnessed. The C-Virus might have only have been the beginning. I sense this in my heart. There might even be greater threats in the future. Perhaps in my pride, I have been selfish. I have turned a blind eye to those in need. Before the world was my village and nothing else. Now I see that it is the opposite. The Village is the world. This land and the world are one in the same. I have a duty to the land and the people, no matter where they're from. I will enjoy this time of peace amongst my people and my family. But should anything should threaten the world, the village or my people, I shall rise from the shadows and face those evils head on again and again, for as long at it takes.

(Gabriel meets up with his family. They embrace each other and enjoy the Festival. The End)

Narrator: Hold it right there people! I have yet to tell you what happened to the other characters of this Fanfic. Ashley returned to the states where she now serves as a military instructor for the B.S.A.A. Once in a while she gets a drink with Leon and Chris. Ada and Leon spends more time together, more than usual. Chris proposed to Jill valentine. It was about time too. There was a large turnout for the wedding, Gabriel and family included. Hadiyya returned to the region of Kijuju, Africa. She spends her time serving as the peace keeper for the region locals. Josh and Sheva accompany Hadiyya in bringing aid and supplies to those in need. Helena assist in Deborah's physical therapy rehabilitation. This also helps Helena mentally re-establish herself. Hunnigan took some time off. After submitting the final report, she took a nice long trip in the tropics. Clive retired from the B.S.A.A and left Sheva Alomar in charge as the new Director. She spearheads a movement into investigating the family. The World Pharmaceutical Consortium collaborates with her. And for the last part, Gabriel and Carina are expecting another child into their lives. There love for each other grows as each day passes. A satisfying end for one living the simple life.)


End file.
